Tamaño
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Y de un momento a otro la conversación pasó de motocicletas al número de sostén de sus respectivas novias.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y narración de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.

**T**amaño.

.

Lo miró de mala forma no más comenzar a hablar, pero en ése momento la conversación estaba llegando a un nivel que lo perturbaba.

―… entonces cuando Hinata y yo estamos en el salón, las cosas siempre… ―continuaba hablando Kiba con la atención de todos los presentes centrada en él.

―¡Podrías callarte! ―exclamó Neji completamente irritado―. ¡La vida privada de mi prima es lo que menos me interesa saber!

―Que latoso Neji ―comentó el único rubio presenten luego de la interrupción de su amigo mayor―; la conversación se ponía interesante…

―Traten de hablar de ése tema cuando yo no esté presente ―dijo el Hyūga mirando enojado a Naruto―. Saber esas cosas no me agrada para nada…

El chico se estremeció levemente al sólo pensar en aquella situación, centrando posteriormente sus ojos claros en el novio de su prima. Kiba le sonrió nervioso asintiendo rápidamente; no eran necesarias las palabras para comprender lo que Neji quería decirle: no hablar de Hinata frente a él.

Se encontraban en un bar bastante concurrido de la ciudad; la música era tenue y se opacaba casi completamente por el murmullo general de las conversaciones de los distintos grupos de personas que repletaban el lugar, entre ésos, ellos mismos, quienes aprovechando que era viernes y que luego de una ajetreada semana universitaria, habían decidido salir a beber unas cervezas y pasar un momento agradable entre hombres.

En realidad a Neji Hyūga no le parecía una buena idea, pero los argumentos de Lee ―"N_unca te vienes con nosotros_" "_Que mal amigo eres_"― habían terminado de convencerlo y aceptar la dichosa propuesta.

Y ahí estaban; bebiendo, fumando ―sólo Shikamaru y él― y conversando aquellos temas que sólo se conversan cuando estás en compañía de otros "machos". De un momento a otro, el tema de conversación había cambiado desde las motocicletas hasta terminar en lo que hacían Kiba con Hinata cuando estaban solos. Alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que pasara a los detalles.

―Igual encuentro que tienes mucha suerte Kiba ―el nuevo comentario de Naruto le llamó la atención. Exhaló el humo contenido en sus pulmones y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de cerveza esperando a que su rubio amigo continuara―. ¡Hinata tiene una delantera increíblemente grande!

Estuvo a punto de escupir su trago, pero se contuvo; no podía esperar algo serio por parte de Naruto.

Kiba parecía alucinar luego de las palabras del Namikaze, como si en vez de producirle celos, trajera un sinfín de recuerdos a su mente.

―Sí ―respondió luego de babear unos instantes―. Ella está muy bien dotada ―otros segundos de babeo―. ¡Muy bien dotada!

Con el ceño fruncido y su mano apretando fuertemente el vaso, Neji se intentaba calmar en silencio; pedirle a ése para de idiotas que cambiaran el tema era como pedirle a Lee que no usara ropa tan ajustada.

―Es… extraño escuchar de parte tuya un comentario de ése tipo ―la voz de Shikamaru hizo que alzara la mirada, encontrándose con que su amigo le hablaba al rubio―; a ti no te gustan las mujeres.

Ahora, la atención de todos se centro en el Namikaze.

―Puede que sea gay ―reconoció Naruto encogiéndose de hombres―, pero no soy ciego; admiro a las mujeres, y sobre todo me percato de sus cualidades físicas ―puso sus manos a la altura de sus pecho haciendo la mímica de dos senos―. ¡y Hinata tiene unos melones gigantes!

Ahora, Neji sentía que podía estrellarle el vaso en la cabeza al idiota que solía llamar amigo. ¡Lo único que les pedía era que dejaran de hablar de Hinata! ¿Acaso era mucho para sus huecas cabezas?

―Temari no está tan lejos de Hinata ―comentó Shikamaru despreocupadamente mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo y luego lo aplastaba contra el cenicero. Neji sintió alivio que finalmente alguien quisiera cambiar el tema.― Ella también está bastante bien dotada ―defendió a su supuesta amiga, aunque con el comentario acababa de reafirmar que entre los dos había algo más.

―No tengo objeción a eso ―compartió el Inuzuka alzando las manos al aire y batiéndolas en señal de negación.

―Ino también tiene lo suyo ―habló por primera vez Chōji, dejando su comida de lado―; no tanto como Hinata o Temari, pero se defiende.

―¡Yosh! ―exclamó Lee levantándose entusiasmado de su asiento―. No es que me guste estar mirando esas cosas, pero simplemente me he dado cuenta de esos detalles y estoy de acuerdo con todos, y no digo nada de mi novia por respeto a mi amigo…

Al menos su buen amigo Lee lo conocía y no se ponía a hablar de las proporciones de Hanabi frente a él. Neji le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

―La única que no tiene de qué jactarse es Sakura-chan ―intercedió nuevamente Naruto―, creo que eso influye en que no tenga novio ―comentó un poco más bajo, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara.

―O quizás ―habló Shikamaru―, se deba a que el chico del que estuvo siempre enamorada sea gay, y también tú novio…

―¿Sakura-chan estaba enamorada de ti? ―preguntó alarmado el chico a quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con indiferencia manteniéndose en silencio, como lo había estado gran parte de la noche. Neji sabía que a él tampoco le agrada ir a esos lugares.

―Número ―retó de pronto Kiba con su mirada centrada en Shikamaru.

―¿Número? ¿De qué? ―preguntó confundido el aludido mientras encendía otro cigarro.

―Su número de brassier ―completó. Las miradas de todos iban de lado a lado―. ¿Qué talla tiene Temari?

―34 C ―respondió el Nara sin arrugarse.

Kiba frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca en señal de desagrado.― Hinata tiene la misma.

―Entonces es un empate ―acordó Naruto―; ambas tienen un enorme par de melones.

Neji soltó una risita burlona, ocultando su sonrisa de superioridad mientras bebía otro poco. Sasuke también sonrió de lado.

―38 C ―comentó el Hyūga.

Las miradas de todos se tornaron confusas al no entender a qué se refería el chico. Sasuke, sin embargo, seguía con su sonrisa.

―¿Ésa es tú talla? ―bromeó el rubio―. Porque déjame decirte que no se te nota.

―No ―negó sin borrar la sonrisa de superioridad de su rostro―; es la de Tenten.

Estaba seguro que la mandíbula de casi todos se desencajó, pero el Uchiha seguía sin mostrarse sorprendido.

―¡Es imposible! ―exclamó Kiba―. ¡No se le nota para nada!

―Eso es porque usa ropa muy holgada ―comentó Chōji dejando nuevamente de lado la comida para hablar―. Si lo piensan bien, tiene sentido.

―Yo ya me había dado cuenta ―finalmente el Uchiha abría la boca para comentar.

Fue el turno de la mandíbula de Neji desencajarse. Frunció el ceño levemente molesto por el comentario de su amigo.― ¿Y por qué lo sabías?

―No te gustaría saberlo… ―dijo tranquilamente Sasuke logrando que la ira del Hyūga aumentara.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio; todos miraban a Neji esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

―¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? ―fue la voz de Naruto la que acabó con el silencio.

El Uchiha bebió lentamente de su vaso de cerveza, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la mirada mortífera que le dedicaba su amigo.

―Fue hace años ―habló tranquilamente―, cuando aún no eran novios y tú parecías no tomarla en cuenta…

―¡Tenten y yo somos amigos desde niños! ―interrumpió el Hyūga muy molesto―. ¡Siempre le di importancia!

―Pero no fueron siempre novios, además… ―Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, aun cuando parecía que Neji le saltaría encima―. Realmente parecía que a ti no te gustaba y que sólo la veías como amiga ―el chico se levantó de su asiento dominado por la furia.― Cálmate ―pidió el Uchiha―. Sólo fue una vez y estábamos un poco borrachos…

Lee se levantó de su asiento, pidiéndole en susurros a Neji que se sentara y calmara. El chico hizo caso a su amigo, y luego de algunas insistencias terminó por sentarse nuevamente, aunque seguía enviándole miradas asesinas a su "amigo".

―Pero… ―un contrariado Kiba intervino en la escena―. ¿Tú no eres gay? ―preguntó a Sasuke.

Naruto rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza.― Yo soy gay ―comentó―, el Teme es bisexual.

―¿Cuándo? ―la voz grave y molesta de Neji se alzó nuevamente―. ¿Cuándo fue?

―Cuando estábamos en primer año de la universidad… ―respondió el Uchiha. Todos estaban confirmando que lo hacía sólo para que Neji se encabronara todavía más.

El Hyūga cerró los ojos irritado, bufó molesto, mientras su mano se ceñía un poco más fuerte alrededor del vaso; a fines de ése año era cuando se hicieron oficialmente novios con Tenten, pero antes habían tenido algunos encuentros sexuales que si bien los llevaron a distanciarse un poco, mayoritariamente porque él se sentía culpable de haber roto los parámetros de la amistad, siempre terminaban follando nuevamente hasta que al final decidieron hacerse novios oficialmente y dejar de lado todos esos extraños y momentáneos arrepentimientos que sentían luego de tener sexo como amigos.

¿Tenten lo había engañado con Sasuke?

En honor a la verdad no era así, porque se suponía que ellos no tenían nada serio y todo era considerado un "error", además el Uchiha ―traidor de amigos― había dicho que estaban un poco ebrios y él sabía que Tenten perdía la cabeza cuando bebía ―además de ponerse más ardiente―, por lo cual no podía considerarlo un engaño, pero sí reconocía que de alguna forma le hería el orgullo.

―En fin… ―la tranquila voz de Shikamaru lo sacó de sus cavilaciones―. Creo que Neji nos ganó a todos; su novia es la más dotada de todas.

―Creo que miraré más detenidamente a Tenten a partir de ahora ―comentó Kiba ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de Neji―. ¡Sólo miraré!

―Voy al baño ―comunicó el Hyūga con un bufido.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado sacaba su celular del bolsillo, y buscaba el número de su novia. Marcó el botón de llamar y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella le contestó.

―¿Te acostaste con Sasuke? ―fue lo primero que dijo nada más ella habló; ni un hola, ni nada parecido; directo al grano.

―¡Mierda! ―se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea, y estaba segura que el rostro de Tenten tenía una mueca divertida; ésa misma que ponía cuando la descubrían en algo―. ¡Estaba borracha, Neji!

―Voy para allá ―colgó.

No la podía culpar, ni tampoco pensaba terminar la relación sólo por enterarse que su amigo se había acostado con su novia en algún momento. Tendría que escuchar los por qué de Tenten para ocultarle aquello, y después hacerla gritar de placer para convencerlo que él era mejor que el Uchiha, y quizás para eso último tardara en convencerse todo el fin de semana.

Bien, de algo estaba seguro; su novia le ganaba por lejos en delantera a las novias de sus amigos, y afortunadamente él era el único que lo sabía… bueno, Sasuke también, pero prefería creer que en aquel momento, Tenten no estaba tan "dotada" como ahora. Aunque fuera estúpido de su parte.

Se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos para comunicarles que se marchaba.

―Si terminas con Tenten iré yo a consolarla ―le dijo arrogantemente el Uchiha cuando él se retiraba.

Naruto miró incrédulo a su novio sin creer que decía esas cosas frente a él; aunque fuese gay y no debería darle celos que su novio hablara de una mujer (independiente que éste fuera bisexual) merecía respeto por parte de su pareja.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió con soberbia Neji―, es lo último que haría.

Y se marchó, escuchando vagamente como Sasuke le decía ―suplicaba― a Naruto que no podía enojarse por algo así.

* * *

_Bueno, viendo que el Neji & Tenten está un poco ausente, y que algunas parejas innombrables e indeseables empiezan a tomar delantera, me animé a subir esta historia. La verdad es que la tenía escrita hace mucho tiempo, y que pensaba continuarla con un lemmon, pero preferí dejarles eso a su imaginación a sabiendas que ya conocen el lado sucio y salvaje de Neji, más todavía cuando se ha enterado que su novia tuvo sexo con uno de sus amigos xD_

_Puede que las demás parejas no sean de su agrado, pero a mi me gustan y por eso las agregué._

_Espero sus comentarios ya que con el último fic que publiqué realmente fueron pocos los comentarios, lo cual me extrañó, ya que se trataba de un lemmon xD_

_En fin, aprovecho la instancia para responder algunos comentarios del fic pasado:_

_A **"Carita Feliz"** en el fic "El placer del orgullo": Pues no, nunca he visto Mundos Opuestos y conociéndome nunca lo veré, no me agradan ese tipo de programas. Y pues de los que están ahí, ni la menor idea de quiénes serán xD._

_A **"Miss Huyga"**: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando revisé mi correo y vi mi bandeja llena de correos de tus comentarios jajaja gracias por leer todas mis historias y darte la paja de comentarlas. :D_

_Nuevamente... en fin... Nos leemos pronto con más sorpresas en el mismo canal, la misma autora y obviamente la misma pareja._


End file.
